Goodnight Gracie
by x.Illyria
Summary: Sherlock is stuck thinking and ends up in the middle of a minefield and calls John. Can John save Sherlock, or is this it for the genius
1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock? Sherlock, please." John begged.

Had he any inclination at all that it would assist the situation, that it would make any difference, he'd have dropped to his knees and begged proper.

John closed his eyes and uttered a prayer. He was an atheist, but the old addage stood true; there are no atheists in foxholes, or you know, minefields.

"Come back to me, Sherlock. Please." he whispered.

The lunatic turned to face John and he grimaced. Sherlock might have been a genius, but, he was still liable to get himself blown to pieces. Now is not the time for him to get caught up in that bloody mind palace of his. One wrong move, and... he didn't want to think about it. The thing was though:

Did he dare?

John shook his head.

Without a doubt, did he dare.

He had to try.

At the very least, he had to try.

So, John looked to the ground and saw his best friend's poncy rich person shoes indented into the dirt that led to his current position. He compared his shoe size to that of Sherlock's and let out a small chuckle, and quickly chastised himself. "Now is not the time for jokes."

John's feet were three sizes smaller than Sherlock's. He could work with that; he'd just have to be careful. A mere centimeter from Sherlock's footprint and it could very well be, "Goodnight Gracie".

He looked to Sherlock who was standing frozen in the middle of the minefield. He hadn't yet said a word, or made an movement to indicate that he acknowledged the fact that he knew of his current whereabouts.

"If we get out of this alive," John mutters to himself, "we are going to have a long talk."

Looking back to the ground, carefully following the trail that Sherlock had left, only looking back up when he had reach the middle of the dirt of death. John mused that that would be a classically terrible title for a horror film. But nothing, NOTHING would be more horrifying than the look of pure unadulterated terror that flashed across Sherlock's face.

So.

The click John thought he had heard wasn't a figment of his imagination after all.


	2. Chapter 2

A./N Really short one today. Another 5 minute stint.

Um, I don't know if it helps but I was listening to "Someday"by All 4 One when I wrote this (from Hunchback!).

This was really fun to write.

"You never forget that sound. The first thing you hear is the click; it's your foot priming the landmine. As soon as you hear it, it's over. But your mind goes crazy, you know. You're thinking, "Maybe if I jump," or, "Maybe I can find a rock to match my weight..."But there's nothing you can do. You hear the click, and that's it."

221B was suffering a fortnight long dry spell (case-wise) and as such, after having his third break up in four months, he felt perfectly justified in taking the remote from the top of the telly, inserting a disc into the player and and plonking onto the lounge in front of it (Sherlock's) and began to watch the movie.

Repeatedly.

So at two in the morning of day three of mouthing along to "Beyond Borders" Sherlock walked into the lounge room to find that his flatmate had not otherwise moved in at least eight hours; since the last time he's set eyes on him and swiftly proceeded to turn off the offending contraption.

"For God's sake, John! What is your obsession with this movie? It-"

John stopped him in his tracks before he could continue his tirade any further. "Look," he protested, "You have literally ruined all my other favourite movies - you've completely destroyed the James Bond franchise for me. Just.. let me have this one. Please."

For a moment, Sherlock said nothing, appearing to mull over John's words. He turned the movie back on and started it at the beginning. He walked up to John and dropped suddenly in front of him. He turned and settled at John's feet, leaning against his legs.

"Sherlock?"John inquired.

Sherlock pressed play and snorted. "Quiet John,"he said, settling his head against John's knees. "We're watching a movie."


End file.
